runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Echned Zekin/Dialogue
During Legend's Quest First time/Player lost their Dark Dagger *''(A thick, green mist seems to emanate from the water...)'' *''(It slowly congeals into the shape of a body...)'' *''(Which slowly floats towards you.)'' *''(In a rasping, barely audible voice you hear the entity speak.)'' *'Echned Zekin:' Who disturbs the rocks of Zekin? *''(There seems to be something slightly familiar about this presence.)'' **Er...me? ***'Player:' Er...me? ***'Echned Zekin:' So, you desire the water that flows here? ****Yes, I need it for my quest. *****'Player:' Yes, I need it for my quest. *****Echned Zekin: The water babbles so loudly and I am already so tortured. *****Echned Zekin: I cannot abide the sound so I have stoppered the streams... *****Echned Zekin: Care you not for my torment and pain? ******Why are you tortured? *******'Player:' Why are you tortured? *******'Echned Zekin:' I was robbed of my life by a cruel man called Viyeldi *******'Echned Zekin:' And I hunger for revenge upon him.... *******'Echned Zekin:' It is long since I have walked this world looking for him *******'Echned Zekin:'to haunt him and raise terror in his life... *******'Echned Zekin:' but tragedy of tragedies, his spirit is neither living or dead *******'Echned Zekin:' he serves the needs of the source. *******'Echned Zekin:' He died trying to collect the water from this stream, *******'Echned Zekin:' and now I hang in torment for eternity. ********What can I do about that? *********(See below) ********Can't I just get some water? *********'Player:' Can't I just get some water? *********'Echned Zekin:' Yes, you may get some water, but first you must help me. *********'Echned Zekin:' Revenge is the only thing that keeps my spirit in this place *********'Echned Zekin:' help me take vengeance on Viyeldi and I will gladly remove *********'Echned Zekin:' the rocks and allow you access to the water *********'Echned Zekin:' What say you? **********I'll do what I must to get the water. ***********(See below) **********No, I won't take someone's life for you. ***********(See below) ******What can I do about that? *******(See below) ****Not really, I just wondered if I could push that big rock. *****'Player:' Not really, I just wondered if I could push that big rock. *****'Echned Zekin:' The rock must remain, it stoppers the waters that babble. *****'Echned Zekin:' The noise troubles my soul and I seek some rest... *****'Echned Zekin:' rest from this terrible torture... ******Why are you tortured? *******(See above) ******What can I do about that? *******(See below) **Who's asking? ***'Player:' Who's asking? ***''(The hooded, headless figure faces you...it's quite unnerving...)'' ***'Echned Zekin:' I am Echned Zekin...and I seek peace from my eternal torture... ****What can I do about that? *****(See below) ****Do I know you? *****'Player:' Do I know you? *****'Echned Zekin:' I am long since dead and buried, lost in the passages of time. *****'Echned Zekin:' Long since have my kin departed and have I been forgotten... *****'Echned Zekin:' It is unlikely that you know me... *****'Echned Zekin:' I am a poor tortured soul looking for rest and eternal peace... ******Why are you tortured? *******(See above) ******What can I do about that? *******'Player:' What can I do about that? *******'Echned Zekin:' I was brutally murdered by a viscious man called Viyeldi *******'Echned Zekin:' I sense his presence near by, but I know that he is no longer living *******'Echned Zekin:' My spirit burns with the need for revenge, I shall not rest while *******'Echned Zekin:' I sense his spirit still. *******'Echned Zekin:' If you seek the pure water, you must ensure he meets his end. *******'Echned Zekin:' If not, you will never see the source and your journey back must ye start. *******'Echned Zekin:' What is your answer? Will ye put an end to Viyeldi for me? ********I'll do what I must to get the water. *********'Player:' I'll do what I must to get the water. *********''(The shapeless spirit seems to crackle with energy.)'' *********'Echned Zekin:' You would release me from my torment and the source would *********'Echned Zekin:' be available to you. *********'Echned Zekin:' However, you must realise that this will be no easy task. *********'Echned Zekin:' I will furnish you with a weapon which will help you *********'Echned Zekin:' to achieve your aims... *********'Echned Zekin:' Here, take this... *********''(The spiritless body waves an arm and in front of you appears)'' *********''(a dark black dagger made of pure obsidian.)'' *********'Echned Zekin:' To complete this task you must use this weapon on Viyeldi. *********(You take the dagger and place it in your inventory.) *********'Echned Zekin:' Use the dagger I have provided for you to complete this task. *********'Echned Zekin:' and then bring it to me when Viyeldi is dead. **********Ok, I'll do it. ***********'Player:' Ok, I'll do it. ***********'The formless shape shimmers brightly...' ***********'Echned Zekin:' You will benefit from this decision, the source will be ***********'Echned Zekin:' opened to you ***********'Echned Zekin:' Bring the dagger back to me when you have completed this task. **********I've changed my mind, I can't do it. ***********'Player:' I've changed my mind, I can't do it. Echned Zekin: The decision is yours but you will have no other way to Echned Zekin: get to the source. Echned Zekin: The pure water you seek will forever be out of your reach. ************I'll do what I must to get the water. *************(See above) ************No, I won't take someone's life for you *************(See below) ********No, I won't take someone's life for you. *********'Player:' No, I won't take someone's life for you. *********'Echned Zekin:' Such noble thoughts, but Viyeldi is not alive. *********'Echned Zekin:' He is merely a vessel by which the power of the source *********'Echned Zekin:' protects itself. *********'Echned Zekin:' If that is your decision, so be it, but expect not to *********'Echned Zekin:' gain the water from this stream. ****Why are you tortured? *****(See above) Talking to him while the player has the Dark Dagger *''(A thick, green mist seems to emanate from the water...)'' *''(It slowly congeals into the shape of a body...)'' *''(Which slowly floats towards you.)'' *''(The shapeless entity of Echned Zekin appears in front of you.)'' *'Echned Zekin:' Why do you return when your task is still incomplete? *''(There is an undercurrent of anger in his voice.)'' **Who am I supposed to kill again? ***'Player:' Who am I supposed to kill again? ***'Echned Zekin:' Avenge upon me the death of Viyeldi, the cruel. ***'Echned Zekin:' And I will give you access to source... ****Er I've had second thoughts. *****(See below) ****I have to be going... *****(See below) **Er I've had second thoughts. ***'Player:' Er I've had second thoughts. ***'Echned Zekin:' It is too late for second thoughts... ***'Echned Zekin:' Do as you have agreed and return to me in all haste... ***'Echned Zekin:' His presence tortures me so... ****Who am I supposed to kill again? ****I have to be going... *****(See below) **I have to be going... ***'Player:' I have to be going... ***'Echned Zekin:' Return swiftly with the weapon as soon as your task is complete. ***''(The spirit slowly fades and then disapears.)'' When player has the Glowing Dark Dagger *''(A thick, green mist seems to emanate from the water...)'' *''(It slowly congeals into the shape of a body...)'' *''(Which slowly floats towards you.)'' *'Echned Zekin:' Aha, I see you have completed your task. *'Echned Zekin:' I'll take that dagger from you now. *''(The formless shape of Echned Zekin takes the dagger from you.)'' *''(As a ghostly hand envelopes the dagger, something seems to move)'' *''(from the black weapon into the floating figure...)'' *'Echned Zekin:' Aahhhhhhhhh! As I take the spirit of one departed, *'Echned Zekin:' I will now reveal myself and spell out your doom. *''(A terrible fear comes over you.)'' *''(You are under attack!)'' *''(You feel a terrible sense of loss...)'' *player flees *'Nezikchened:' Run for your life coward... *'Nezikchened:' The next time you come, I will be ready for you! While having the Holy Force Spell in inventory *'A thick, green mist seems to emanate from the water...' *'It slowly congeals into the shape of a body...' *'Which slowly floats towards you.' *'Echned Zekin:' Something seems different about you... *'Echned Zekin:' Your sense of purpose seems not bent to my will... *'Echned Zekin:' Give me the dagger that you used to slay Viyeldi or taste my wrath! **I don't have the dagger. ***'Player:' I don't have the dagger. ***''(The spirit seems to shake with anger...)'' ***'Echned Zekin:' Bring it to me with all haste. ***'Echned Zekin:' Or torment and pain will I bring to you... ***'Echned Zekin:' the spirit extends a wraithlike finger which touches you. ***'Echned Zekin:' You feel a searing pain jolt through your body... ****I haven't slayed Viyeldi yet. *****(See below) ****I have something else in mind! *****(See below) ****I have to be going... *****(See below) **I haven't slayed Viyeldi yet. ***'Player:' I haven't slayed Viyeldi yet. ***'Echned Zekin:' Go now and slay him, as you agreed. ***'Echned Zekin:' If you are forfeit on this. ***'Echned Zekin:' And I will take you as a replacement for Viyeldi ! ****I don't have the dagger. *****(See above) ****I have something else in mind! *****(See below) ****I have to be going... *****(See below) **I have something else in mind! ***'Player:' I have something else in mind! ***'Echned Zekin:' You worthless Vacu, how dare you seek to trick me. ***'Echned Zekin:' Go and slay Viyeldi as you promised ***'Echned Zekin:' or I will layer upon you all the pain and ***'Echned Zekin:' torment I have endured all these long years! ****I don't have the dagger. *****(See above) ****I haven't slayed Viyeldi yet. *****(See above) ****I have to be going... *****(See below) **I have to be going... ***'Player:' I have to be going... ***'Echned Zekin:' Return swiftly with the weapon as soon as your task is complete. ***''(The spirit slowly fades and then disapears.)'' When the holy force is used on him *''(A bright, holy light streams from the paper spell.)'' *'Echned Zekin:' Argghhhhh...noooooo! *''(The spirit lets out an unearthly, blood curdling scream...)'' *'Nezikchened:' Now that I am revealed to you Vacu, so shall ye perish. *{Second fight with Nezikchened starts} *''(A sense of fear comes over you...)'' *''(You feel a sense of loss...)'' Using holy force on him a 2nd or more time *''(You thrust the Holy Force spell in front of the spirit.)'' *''(A bright, holy light streams out from the paper spell.)'' *'Echned Zekin:' Argghhhhh...not again....! *''(The spirit lets out an unearthly, blood curdling scream...)'' *''(The spell seems to weaken the Demon.)'' *'Nezikchened:' So you have returned and I am prepared for you now! Returning to fight again player has killed Viyeldi, but does not have the holy force *''(A thick, green mist seems to emanate from the water...)'' *''(It slowly congeals into the shape of a body...)'' *''(Which slowly floats towards you.)'' *'Echned Zekin:' You have returned and I am ready for you... *'Echned Zekin:' I will now reveal myself and spell out your doom. *''(A terrible fear comes over you.)'' *''(You are under attack!)'' *''(You feel a terrible sense of loss...)'' Fleeing the fight the holy force was used in *''(As you turn to run away,)'' *''(The Demon smashes you with a devastating blow.)'' *'Nezikchened:' Run for your life coward...)' *'''Nezikchened: The next time you come, I will be ready for you!)' When Nezikchened dies *'''Nezikchened: Arrrgghhhhh, foul Vacu! *'Nezikchened:' You would bite the hand that feeds you! *'Nezikchened:' Very well, I will ready myself for our next encounter... *''(The Demon seems very angry now...)'' *''(You deliver a final devastating blow to the demon.)'' *''(and it's unearthly frame crumbles into dust.)'' Category:Quest dialogues Category:Legend's Quest